


As Rare As Rocking Horse Shit

by R_hyde



Series: Journey To The Aftermath [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Edd, Alpha Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Curses, Fluff and Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mostly Fluff, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Not meant to be shippy but idk, Nothing kinky about that, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Swearing, alpha matt, alpha tord, idk how to tag seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_hyde/pseuds/R_hyde
Summary: vulgar slang Extremely rare or unlikely; all but, or most likely, impossible or non-existent. Primarily heard in Ireland.Also known politely as; as rare as hen’s teeth.Because you see hens don’t have teeth and rocking horse can’t shit.To Edd that phrase explained his situation -at the moment- perfectly.
Relationships: Edd & Matt & Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Edd & Matt (Eddsworld), Edd & Tom (Eddsworld), Edd & Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Journey To The Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	As Rare As Rocking Horse Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : This fic is NOT in anyway related to the real life people. It’s fiction and has NOTHING to do with the real counterparts. Be respectful. NOT mine except the story.
> 
> No shippy stuff here but you do you, not like I’m any better. That would be like calling the kettle black. *buckets of sweats*
> 
> Although it’s Alpha/Beta/Omega verse but the four main characters are all Alphas. Kindly, leave if it’s ain’t your cuppa tea. No beta read. Genre is friendship, it's more fluff, I think. The story’s mine though, it’s a dream of mine. 
> 
> If this whatsoever offend anyone, it wasn’t meant to be that way. If I truly did offend you then don’t read nor click on this! Don’t even think of looking at it. This is your chance! 
> 
> Okay. I already warn ya, buddy! Enjoy~!

It was known that they had a weird dynamic even before they reach their coming of age to present their second gender or sub-gender.

Edd presented as an Alpha. He has the representation of the huge build that Alphas usually have with the added scent of oak wood like the forest and his cola stained green hoodie. Despite being presented as an Alpha, all his family members presented as a Beta. He always thought it was weird.

It was a surprise presenting as an Alpha but it wasn’t the pleasant or the unpleasant kind either. He had learn in a young age being an Alpha does NOT warrant you to be a stuck up idiot with a stick up his ass from all the relationships his siblings has. He wasn’t even sure what to feel except indifference.

At that time, they were too little and didn’t even bother. They were just Edd, Matt, Tom and Tord. They exist in a pack with nothing as much as a complaint because who would? They were always together, why would something such as second gender be the thing to separate them of their friendship?

Edd did plan to start a pack with his three friends originally. He just didn’t fathom that maybe just maybe that having the whole pack as Alphas was not a good choice at all. _Yup! Surprisingly he thought that at least one of his friend is a Beta or Omega. Heck, he thought that he would present as a Beta!_

Their whole house filled with Alphas pheromones, the overpowered scents around their shared house were normal to them. Couldn’t say the same for other people. _You should see how many people had pass over their house and giving the stink eye._

Their pack didn’t mind at all despite the grating and nauseous pheromones. You see they cared to much for being friends rather than being some territorial scumbags due to biology, so they accepted it. To Edd he thinks their house smelt like home.

Sure the first two months in the house was hell. The constant hostile vibe in the house with no head Alpha to lead in, was a sure disaster brewing to happen. _Ugh, that’s a whole can of worms he does not want to think about. Don’t get him started with ruts! They were horrible._ They got many complaints from other people as they grew older like-

_Shouldn’t you find an Omega?_

_I could be in your pack if you get rid one or two._

_Shouldn’t you at least have a Beta?_

_How about I introduce you to one of my friends’ Omegas?_

_They said they want a two Beta and two Alpha pack, ditch your pack, man._

_Your pack is a waste of time, you need an Omega or two Betas!_

Sure, it was nauseating, overwhelming and fights always occur especially between his red and blue hoodie friends, Tom and Tord because of course they would butt heads. _When did they ever stop?_ Whilst Matt with his once in three months growling if his prized heirlooms were ever touched.

But, it was familiar. So familiar.

And damn it, if this thing called biology is separating his friends and him just because statistic shows that a pack without any balance is a no pack at all. Then, he damn sure will try to step up to called out at them and them towards him too. If it’s does get out of hand, they learn to have times out. Who says only Betas can balance out the fiery competitiveness of Alphas by being level-headed or Omegas soothing nature to calm any Alpha down. _Fuck biology!_

So, yeah now Edd and Matt had received another scorn from a set of assholes. A Beta and three Alphas with a snickering Omega at the Beta’s side kept on mocking them while they were having a holiday at the beach.

Edd was buying some ice-cream on that stand where Tord had pointed out but now he just disappeared. Usually this kind of situation didn’t occur to Edd and Matt due to Tord’s scent. Out of the four of them, Tord has the most overwhelming spicy of scents that Omegas and Betas find attractive but Alphas find unnerving and intimidating. No one knows what the specific spices were. Edd thinks even Tord didn’t know what kind of scents he even has.

Going to the beach was Tom’s idea of course, his attachment with the sea was not a surprise. Since they were toddlers they would always see Tom had this contentment in his features when he is in the sand pit. They would never tarnish that, even Tord had standard to not get in a fight when Tom is this content.

However, no one was ready except Edd and Matt of course. It was bound to happen, the assholes were grating on both of their nerves. Tom was like a raging bull, his height may sure to put people off and be underestimated but he can deliver a hefty and a ridiculous painful punch to the gut.

Tom is such an intriguing friend, Edd meet him when they were just toddlers in the kindergarten. Tom was that one kid that usually plays in the sand pit. The overalls, yellow shirt and that Tomee bear clutching in his arms once in awhile. His hands sometimes was litter with bandages or at the left side of his face. Why? He doesn’t know. Tom is a loner at best but Edd was interested in the kid’s eyes.

It was pretty mesmerizing, Tord’s words not him. Tord was citing some words when he was still trying to learn English, Matt had look on that word without understanding besides ‘capture the attention like magic’ _and it has magic in it, Edd!_ But Matt agrees anyways because Tom’s eyes are magical.

Whilst Tord and Matt was the ones he knew first but seeing Tom of that shy kid then. Edd felt he would liked to know Tom, so he said that to Tord and Matt. Matt nods happily while Tord just gave a nod and quietly continue drawing something in a blue paper. Despite his excitement and eagerness, Tom was the first to utter a greetings with a shy smile.

After knowing him for a month, Tom disappeared for a whole three months without any news. The first month of those three months Tom’s disappeared, Edd was at home due to the news of some stupid bear with a gun. But after two months pass without Tom in the kindergarten, Edd felt it. Like it seems Tom didn’t exist in the first place and Edd _felt_ it.

Edd felt undeniably scared to lose one of his friends because it was the same as those times where Tord had to go home to Norway for long period of times or the time Matt fell sick due to him playing in the rain for a whole week, only somehow it was permanent. It was terrifying.

But, Tom did return, like he didn’t disappear for three whole months! Tom at that moment was a comfort to Edd. Sure, he could play with the other kids but they weren’t his _friends_. They weren’t Matt’s constant resolution to follow through or Tord’s maddening ideas that he could get with or even Tom’s constant naivety of saying the flaws of plans in every way possible.

He would never change it for the world. Nothing could ever change that. As Edd sees the assholes being obliterated by his eyeless friend, he can’t say much because those guys were assholes and they were aggravating the people in the beach. So, good riddance.

The Beta couple that were harassed after Edd and Matt left were thankful to get away from the group and the eyeless man.

“Ah, they’re doom.” Edd’s groans out, tired of this occurring too often. Matt and him sat down on a nearby concrete that was near the ice-cream stand.

Their eyeless friend, Tom was holding two Alphas by the cuffs of their shirt, scowling at the two. _Like some mommy lion scolding their child._ Edd had mused in his mind, he is so going to tease Tom about it.

The Beta and Omega were growling and snapping at Tom giving scratches but Tom ignored them. _There’s something gentle yet powerful how he handled that._ Tom threw the Alphas in his arms like they weight nothing. Tom’s reason was simple, those asshole said something about a deluded pack, insulting their pack and kept on harassing Edd and Matt.

“Edd, pass me some ice-cream, please?” Matt plead as he fans his face. The day was hot so it was given they were sweating but Matt’s scent of soured mixed berries due to his sweaty face and body was irksome.

It was strong okay. Cut him some slack, with people around staring of their group a while ago, he is pretty sure he didn’t stop grinding his teeth together since they got here.

With the shrieking voices of the assholes and some curses, the only thing that Edd find interesting was the new move Tom had used. Tom is sure creative using things that the sole purpose was to shoot.

“That’s a new move.” Tord appeared suddenly, hair looking all the kind of disheveled, something in his eyes seems wary of it. Edd could see Matt scrunch his nose, due to Matt being sensitive while he is sweaty. Edd gestured at his lips and cheek and Tord just shrugged his shoulders. Tord wipes the lipsticks off of him, disgust in his face.

“I didn’t know it can do that.” Matt wondered, having a thoughtful expression. His deep blue eyes looking far with his left brow cock upwards, he bites down the ice-cream like it was sent from heaven. For him Edd thinks it probably was.

“Well, I didn’t know it can even go that far.” Edd said in surprise of the prospect, two of his friend was also having the same thoughts as him so it seems. Opening a can of Cola and throwing the packet of ice-cream to Tord which he caught with his face. Edd and Matt could only laugh at him which Tord gave a growl of frustration.

It’s the same normal day. Cola. Matt’s constant self-compliments. Tord’s manic grin. Tom’s shocked face, eyes white, body rigid- in that split second his feet had stomp on the sand and runs to his friend before punching that grade A+ asshole of an Alpha that had dared to _ordered_ Tom.

That asshole had _Alpha ordered_ him. He heard a flesh hitting flesh and a loud crack, bone crushing.

“The _fuck_?!” Matt exclaimed loudly, he sounded furious and Matt is a very reasonable guy. When Edd sees Tom so unresponsive. He felt rage inside him to finish the deed to that asshole.

Matt was on Tom’s other side, holding Tom's cheeks trying and failing to get Tom out of the order. Tom breathing was erratic and his usual eyeless eyes became white in a constant daze. The rage he felt before swell up but looking at Tom now his stomach fell cold and it freezes. He wants to help Tom so much. He doesn’t want to lose him again. No, not again, please. He felt helpless.

Edd could only hear white noise and thoughts of to overrule an _Alpha order_ was another. Both him and Matt surely don’t want to do that, Matt’s scent of just before sour mixed berries are filled with distress and soon-to-be rotten fruit.

_Alpha ordering_ is the most despicable and lowest thing to do when you’re an Alpha but doing _that_ to your friend! That trauma and other long lasting relationship with the person is non-existent.

No one had registered that when someone who is in close proximity especially if it was face to face with an _Alpha order_ is unable to response except to the Alpha because statistic said it like that. It was worst if you did it to an Omega but Tom is his friend and an Alpha who was caught off-guard by it! The damn shithead must have think if its an Alpha he could get away with it. No one uses _that_ anymore! It was heinous!

Edd sees Tord kneeling down in front of Tom with a shaky bloody fist and damaged left cheek. Edd could feel that Tord was also trying to put Tom out of the order with his scents, but the spices just smelt wrong, it smells bad. The people who were near the 5 meter radius were affected by the order too but Tom had the worst. Edd felt so weak.

Edd couldn’t even do anything beside trembled. He needs to do it. _Alpha order._ The longer it is the more worst it will become. All of this learn in class Biology:Second Gender/Sub-gender 101. 

However, no one had also registered that Tom’s fist shouldn’t have shot up. It shouldn’t even do that because an _Alpha order_ takes the whole will of the other, that’s why it was ban, that’s why the act itself is forbidden. Tom’s hands shouldn’t even moved.

But, it did. And that fist shot up.

Punching Tom’s _own_ face.

Silence.

Pure silence.

Edd couldn’t hear anything even breathing.

But then the slow inhale and exhale coming from Tom.

“Stop that. You’re scents going to make me puke.” Tom rasped, face devoid of that unresponsive blank face and back to his grumbled and sceptic face. Edd can see Matt and Tord think the same. _Did Tom just punch himself to get out of that? How? Is that even impossible?_

Edd looked at Matt’s deep blue eyes that held relief in them. Edd could hear a small ‘holy shit’ from Matt. Tord pale silver eyes held an interesting hue that Edd couldn’t quite named of but Edd is sure Tord small laughter in disbelief is something good. Well, Edd can understand that because when he had puts his face on Tom’s collarbone and breathe of just that smell of his friend. _Pineapple and a little bit of something else. It’s sometimes sweet and sometimes citrus-y. It depends on Tom’s mode._

And then again, how. How can Tom overrule an _Alpha order_ when he was the one facing it head on! Tom was even caught off guard! How?

Tom gave out a growl, swatting hands away from him. Looking over around him and sees the other affected people. Squinting his eyes and let out an annoyed huff. Without any hesitation, he blasted his sweet pineapple scent around him. A protective shield from a strong Alpha despite the sweet and alluring scent. It was so familiar and calming, Edd’s whole body loosen up.

It was brilliant! Why didn’t they thought about that! What a bunch of stupids were them!

Sure, the only thing that can cancel out _Alpha orders_ are by another order. But, when another third party blasted their scent to show support to the victim that they will protect and harm will not ever come to them. A kind of scenting but different, shield scenting. It would lessen the trauma. But, it was too risky. Due to the overwhelming scent it can spiral horribly. Very horribly. That's why no one had actually planned to do it nor thought of it.

Tom’s circumstances was different. He is an Alpha and the one who was faced first by the _order_ and if he can overruled that. Why wouldn’t everyone?

Like a domino effect, the other poor people who were close around Tom and especially Omegas were shocked out of their blank face. Reassurance and content exclamation all around.

Edd saw the cops were there, looking at some pile that Edd couldn’t identify. But, realized it was that asshole, his face was unrecognizable and his right arm was twisted in the wrong way. His friends the Beta and Omega were crying besides him, the other two wounded Alphas were held down by the cops but they can’t move even if they tried too.

He felt pity for them but soon that was squashed because the only pity they will get from him is nothing. That shit of an Alpha had _ordered_ his friend. He could have lost-

“Oi,” a finger was poking his cheek roughly. Edd swatted the finger. “You there, buddy?” Edd noticed the white noise he heard before was gone.

Edd could hear the cries of Matt shoving his face to Tom’s chest saying something akin to ‘thank god’. Matt’s arms are around Tom and it’s a no wonder because Edd truly understand that. The combo smell of mixed berries and pineapple compliments each other.

Seeing Tord clutching his shirt, face on Tom’s thighs while his left arm was covering his face, muttering something under his breath in a language that neither the three understands. Tord’s spicy scent smelt of something like cinnamon. Edd felt the realization of the situation sinking in him, delay body reaction. Then, he full blooms felt that solace and comfort.

_Responsive. Alive. Didn’t lose. Here._

Edd gave out a throaty and watery laugh because sure yeah, having pack mates of only Alphas is by all means of annoying and sometimes tiresome but he sure would never replace this. This friendship will forever be his with his friends.

Besides, Edd can count with only one hand of how many times Tom would willingly gave off comforting scents that was so uniquely Tom. This bubble of protective scent is as rare as rocking horse shit.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Then Tord left and came back after 2 years but left again leaving the friendship permanently. Look at the bright side, he didn’t left due to second gender/sub-gender. Right, Edd?
> 
> P.S.S. Oh, yeah maybe you should have talk about how can Tom even overrule that order.
> 
> Wow! What a ride! 
> 
> Have this fic of mine that I had a dream off. The characters were foggy in my dream so I just thought, why not put the Eddsworld main characters as the people I saw in the dream. 
> 
> So, there you have it. I didn’t beta-read it because the dream was like a whiplash, so I hope I portray that well. I think maybe I would like to make a series like from each their POV or smtg? 
> 
> With this concept and this four friends again but who knows. Hope I dream of something alike again. Just need a plot.
> 
> I don’t usually send fics, I’m too shy to send stuffs, but somehow I’m excited. So, yeah now I’m here. Soft criticism is welcome coz I need all the help I can get. English is not my first language.
> 
> About that idiom; I don’t know if it’s true or not but it seems legit. I don’t even know if the use of this idiom is even correct. Sorry if it's offending. I just like the sound of it, it's unique.
> 
> Finish written on : Mon, 12 Oct 2020 (0212)


End file.
